The invention concerns a device for landscape care, preferably in the form of a lawn tractor, a sweeping machine or like machine for treating lawns, comprising a first care tool embodied as a mowing device, a sweeping broom, or the like and at least one second care tool in the form of a dethatching device or the like and acting simultaneously or with time shift relative to the first care tool.
Machines for treating lawns that are driven by an electric motor or internal combustion engine are known in various embodiments. These motor-driven lawn tractors, sweeping machines and the like are provided with appropriate care tools. In case of machines that are in particular in the form of a riding machine, in a combined configuration front mowing devices are useable in combination with a mulching device or the like. Known lawn tractors are also provided with a central mowing device that may interact as needed with a lateral ejector, rear ejector and/or a mulching function.
In all of these machines, referred to as mulching mowers, the lawn is cut and the cut material remains on the lawn surface to decompose. In central mowing devices the lawn is cut and the cuttings are conveyed into a collecting container. When in addition to the central mowing device a mulching blade is provided on the machine, a larger quantity of cuttings reaches the collecting container. In any case, smallest parts of cuttings remain on the lawn and the lawn can form as a result of stagnant moisture and dryness a felted layer or moss layers can form for which reason an additional dethatching step must be carried out.
Lawn tractors are also known that have a trailing dethatching device wherein the latter has an additional drive motor which increases the complexity of the system significantly. Known are also simple pull-behind raking devices with which the lawn is combed. However, in a second separate working step a lawn tractor must be used subsequently in order to convey the dethatched material into a collecting container so that here also a treatment with a disadvantageously high expenditure exists.
According to a further proposal it is provided that a lawn tractor is used as a lawn sweeping machine that is arranged behind the respective mowing device. This “sweeping machine” loosens at the same time the felted layer and the moss wherein subsequent collection thereof requires additional expenditure. These lawn tractors also may have a dethatching device mounted thereon as a rear attachment so that a rearward combination with a collecting container is possible but the high technical expenditure often cannot be justified.
Known is also a lawn tractor with central mowing device to which an additional machine with a second motor can be coupled so that a two-engine unit with disadvantageously high technical expenditure must be operated. Also known is a system where directly on the mowing device several spring tines are arranged so that they can be adjustable only together with the mowing device and the treatment is not effective.
The invention concerns the problem to provide a landscape care device with which by interaction of two treatment tools a permanent removal of additionally engageable soil or plant parts is possible and in this way, with minimal technical expenditure, moss or like parts engaged in a first phase can be transferred to or disposed of together with the cut material of the second tool in a collecting container.